The death of a hero
by Funsoup
Summary: Tom dies, Hal gets revenge on his killer, leaving Hal and Alex to deal with their loss and the sketchy returns of Hal's darker side. -Scenes of violence -Character death
1. The death of a hero

_**New Fic~ completely lost motivation and inspiration to finish 'Full moon fever' May go back to it at some point but for now…Read on. **_

His wolf embodiment was as sleazy, arrogant and narcissistic as his human form. It could be for debate that the wolf was his true form; it was the human bipedal version of him that was the curse, the transformation. He towered above Tom, brown fur tinted with grey fell in a shaggy mane around his throat and flank. The bastard had planned this, pinpointed the place Tom had circled his chicken and followed suite.

Hal and Alex unbeknownst to them as to what was happening in the woods relaxed back at Honolulu heights, Hal cradling a mug of black tea and holding the remote awkwardly in his hand. Alex was watching the television with some disdain. 'Hal, please for tha love of god change the channel' Hal didn't speak, it appeared as though he hadn't heard her speak 'Hal' Alex waved a hand in front of his face. Hal's eyes widened slightly 'Hmm?' He inclined his head towards her 'What is it?' he tapped the remote restlessly 'Are you okay? You're acting a little…Hally' Hal sighed, he took a sip from his tea 'It's Tom, I have a feeling. I can't seem to shake it' Alex gave a childish guffaw 'Well, I knew you two were close but' Hal almost sprayed his drink 'Alex. Please, just for a moment, stop being yourself…Hally?' he enquired about the ridiculous name.

'Yeah, hally' she grinned 'You know, when you go all weird and silent, or OCD mad. Me and Tom came up with it a while back' Hal stared at her blankly 'Tom and I' He corrected.

'Yeah whatever, but seriously, what feeling?'

The vampire ceased tapping the remote 'Like something is wrong, that Larry chap that has been snooping around. I can't help but wonder' He placed the remote on the table 'something about him is off…predatory' He paused again in thought 'Well, duh, he is a werewolf' Alex smacked his arm playfully 'Stop being such a worried old man'

Back in the woods, Tom and Larry circled each other, the monstrous wolf form showed the truth of a person, it gave a glimpse into their soul and Tom didn't like what he was seeing. In the light of the full moon he could see Larry for what he truly was. Tom lunged, saliva dripped from his fangs and they descended into the soft flesh of Larry's forearm. The older wolf shook him off easily then advanced, he took a swipe at Tom's thigh and right on target he severed his femoral artery with perfect precision. It took Tom but moments to bleed out onto the leafy floor of the woods.

Hal didn't sleep that night, not at all. Most nights it was due to obscene memories, places and faces invading his mind. Forcing him to remember, that night it was Tom, the feeling had plagued him all night. He woke an hour earlier than usually- with regard for his routine. He sat with his legs hanging over the bed and rubbed his eyes to clear them. He gave himself a few moments before rising from the bed to groom and wash himself then changing into a simple black T and jeans.

'Alex' He called out onto the landing, the ghost appeared instantly 'You're up early' She noted 'Yes, is Thomas home?' He was usually home in the early hours; it was around 6:30AM so he should have returned by now. 'Not yet, but give him time, don't think I'd be rushing around anywhere after a night like that' She tried to console the clearly worried vampire 'Hal he will be fine, honestly I don't see why you're so worried about it all' Hal regarded her a moment 'You're right, you're right' he stepped passed her and onto the landing 'but if he isn't home in an hour we are going to get him' Alex worried, Hal was never usually so uppity and concerned around Tom's transformations _maybe he's right _ a voice niggled at the back of her mind. She promptly pushed it aside; it didn't give cause for both of them to worry.

An hour passed, Hal and Alex sat rather awkwardly at the kitchen table, the current situation hung stagnantly in the air between them. There was a pause before 'Right, that's it. I'm going to find him' Hal stood up abruptly from the table. His keys in hand.


	2. Revenge is a dish best served bloody

The rustic looking car pulled up at the track aside the woods, the silence had been crushing the whole way there, neither Hal nor Alex spoke for fear of the situation becoming reality. The air was foggy and cold; leaves fluttered all around in the breeze. Hal and Alex shared a look before leaving the car a lot was spoken in that look, Hal's fears of loss and Alex's fear of losing the closest thing she had held as a brother since she lost her own.

It took them roughly twenty minutes to walk the circumference that Tom had marked his trail. The silence continued the whole way there, Hal's brow furrowed in apprehension of what they could find, but nothing could have prepared them for what they came across.

Tom lay cold and pale on the ground, congealed blood pooled around him, flecking up onto his face. His puppy dog eyes usually so kind and loving lay open in terror and disgust, Alex screamed, she ran forward to collapse upon her fallen friend 'No, Tom, Tom look at me!' She shrieked.

'Tom get fucking up god damn it!' she began to beat on his chest, sobs coming hard and heavy from within her. His thigh was shredded from top to bottom, exposing tendon and muscle and bone. 'This was planned' Hal said simply, the precision of the hit. The time, the spacing's from the chicken. Every moment had been planned.

'Hal do something!' tears streamed down her cheeks evaporating before hitting the floor, like a lost memory. The vampire didn't move he stood in shock, tears threatened his eyes… _they leave you; they all leave you in the end _lord Harry sniped inside his head. If only he had listened to his gut feeling, he could have saved him.

'Larry' Hal whispered the name in realisation and hate they were the last words he uttered before he turned his back on Alex and Tom. The last word Larry himself would hear ever again. His face was hard and cold as he made his way back to the car, Alex could rentaghost back to the B&B of her own accord. _Have y__ou forgotten how good this feels, the anticipation, the hunt? _ Hal let the vehement voice of Harry fill his head, he drowned himself in it, he needed the man's talents for what he was about to do.

'Larry' Hal was calm, his voice smooth like velvet and his movements stealthy and liquidised.

'Larry, Larry, Larry, what a mistake you have made, you murder my friend in coward's blood and then you _dare_ come back to the hotel in which he worked'. Hal tapped his fingers along the service desk as he made his way towards the werewolf.

Hal knew he would have been here at the hotel, it was a power game; he knew this because Harry thought in the same way. But if there is one lesson to be learned in this lifetime and in the next it is this…you do not play power or mind games with the man who invented them.

Larry turned his head towards Hal 'I just needed him out the way, you know, survival of the fittest. You and me Hal, we're the winners here' He used a hand to gesture to himself and Hal 'that's what winners do- we beat the losers' Larry pulled back his lips in a crooked gruesome smile. Hal crossed the gap between them with a snarl, a hand clasped the monsters throat 'You have just killed the only thing keeping me _safe, _keeping me _clean!' _ Hal seethed quietly into the man's ear 'You have no idea what you have unleashed' Fear and realisation crept among Larry's features before Hal brought his head forward sharply to crash it back down onto the wall behind them.

He repeated the action over and over, each crack and break of the man's skull giving him shreds of satisfaction. Hal's eyes were sheer black his fangs unsheathed. He let Larry's body slide to the floor. His face contorted into an emblem of rage and fury before he landed a kick to the dead man's face. Spraying blood and scattering teeth onto the floor and walls around them, luckily clothing was a good defence against toxic blood.

Back in the woods Alex still lay over Tom's body gripping his Top and heaving cries onto his chest.

'Alex' The Scott screamed in shock as she heard a voice behind her she stood and swivelled 'Tom?' She looked down at the body and then at the Tom that stood before her. He pulled her into a hug 'I'm s'sorry, I shudda been more careful like' Alex cried softly into his shoulder.

'Tom it wasn't your fault, I'm the one who should be sorry, Hal knew something was wrong, I didn't listen to him… what happened Tom?' the ghost sobbed.

Tom looked at his body 'Larry…he musta planned it all' he said quietly, he seemed in shock over his body.

Tom pulled his eyes away from his mangled body and looked around 'Alex…Where's Hal' She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked about them; she hadn't even noticed him leave 'Oh god' She clasped a hand to her mouth 'You don't think?' Tom bit his lip 'Actually I do think, aww bloody hell' Tom was about to tell her to go after him when a whooshing noise came behind him.

'Tom look' Alex held up her arm and pointed towards a door that had appeared behind him.

Tom turned slowly, the door was beautiful it was a dark wood, on the panels were carved in spirals and twists 'Is that fo' me?' He looked back at Alex unsure of the situation. She felt tears prickling at her eyes again, so she kept her mouth shut and nodded. 'Go' she finally blurted out 'Tom you don't want to end up stuck here like me, like Mary and Annie, it never ends well for us'

Tom gazed at the door; he stepped forward and held the handle 'Alex, my body, bury me next to my dad will you?' He moved forward a step before stopping 'And Alex… look after him for me won't you? He's a good bloke; he just needs to find 'imself'

The ghost nodded again. She looked off to the side; Annie had passed on her trait of not looking through other peoples doors. Tom opened the door, a white light cast down from the interior of the door and onto the leaves with a majestically heavenly glow; 'I'll be watchin ya' Tom smiled before stepping through to the other side. When Alex looked back the door was gone. So was Tom, it was just her, his body and an urgent need to find the renegade vampire.


	3. Breaching the surface

There was an eerie silence when Tom left, as if the universe had stopped to witness the event; to pay its respects.

'Bye Tom' Alex whispered into the air before rentaghosting away to the car…or where the car had been, she flapped her arms against her jacket in frustration 'Brilliant, just flipping brilliant' She scanned the woods frantically to no avail, the car was long gone

_The B&B _was the first place that came to mind…no, Hal wanted revenge; if he wanted revenge he would want Larry…_the hotel. _Oh god, the hotel, that just happened to be full of people. She closed her eyes and imagined the hotel, her ears filled with a soft humming.

'How foolish you all must feel, your lives so inane' Hal took a step forwards, relishing in the heartbeats and fear emitting from the small crowd of people that were now gathering and cowering in the corner of the room.

'Some of you' He pulled up a chair and sat 'will survive; you will be given a gift… a power' one man from the crowd a middle aged man, judging by his attire, a business man began to fidget, his eyes darting around the room; the predator instinct in Hal knew what he was about to do. How foolish.

Shame, he could have used him…the man bolted his instinct of fight or flight taking over he ran, heading towards the exit he didn't get far, Hal was up from the chair in the blink of an eye his hands wrapped around the man's neck he exerted a short sharp amount of pressure, leaving the man to fall to the floor limp and lifeless 'The rest of you' He went on 'Will die…so!' He clapped his hands together enthusiastically 'Who's first?'

The scene that met Alex chilled her to the core.

Larry was dead, his blood was sprayed far up the wall behind him; he was missing teeth and his lower jaw appeared to have been caved in. She knew Hal could be cruel, but this…

She had to fight to remain standing.

'It'll only hurt for a moment' She heard Hal's voice in the room; expect it wasn't Hal's voice. It was cold and empty- her heart sank, she had heard that voice before when he was detoxing, it wasn't her Hal here now.

'Hal, No!' using the powers Annie had taught her shortly before passing over Alex raised her hand and sent a burst of power through the air towards the vampire.

He looked up in time to be flung away from the girl he was about to bite and into the far wall. He appeared to be unconscious 'What are you standing there for? Run you bloody idiots!' of course they couldn't hear her. The ghost raised her hands again, shaking the tables and chairs around the room.

It worked.

With screams and yells the crowd dispersed through the exit door and into the safety of Barry. Alex walked carefully over to Hal, he hadn't drunk from anyone. That was always a good thing right? But that man…he'd still killed.

She didn't look at the man, it was an unjustified killing, he couldn't help it, it was the shock and the anger from Tom…Oh god what was she doing, she didn't know anything about this stuff; it was always Tom who told her what to do…who explained to her how it worked. Now it was just them.

Alex knelt over Hal 'Just you and me now I guess' She had made a promise to Tom and she had every intention of keeping it. She placed a hand gently on the vampires shoulder before closing her eyes and rentaghosting them into the basement of Honolulu heights.

His head pounded, he opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times allowing them to clear.

'Alex, w-what happened?' He asked tension straining his voice, he remembered seeing Toms body…everything after that was a blur- that was a lie, he remembered hearing the acidic poisonous voice of Lord Harry before the world went black.

'You killed Larry' Alex stood up from where she had been sat close to the radiator, Hal tried to move his arms but found they were bound. 'What is this?' He looked down and gestured at the bonds.

'You killed a man!' she shouted.

'You just killed him; like it was nothing, you were going ta do some very bad things Hal' it scared me.

_You were indeed Hal…Hally, I like that. Hally. _Lord harry licked a tongue potently down Hal's spine, he scrunched his eyes shut. His hands shook against the bonds as he clenched his hands into fists.

Holding back the tide.

'Thomas…he's gone isn't he?' Hal opened his eyes to look at Alex. 'He's really gone' His voice sounded disbelieving, like a child lost. 'Yeah, he is' Alex replied quietly.


	4. Deathly call

_**Sorry it's been a while- I promise it gets happier **____** Reviews inspire me to write ;) **_

Each shovel of dirt felt like a kick in the gut, there was some pride to be had digging the grave of a fallen comrade, Tom had been brave and noble in life; his burial would be no different.

Hal and Alex exchanged no words while burying their friend. They weren't needed. The hurt and pain alone was enough to speak volumes for them.

Hal removed himself from the pit elegantly and swiftly, he crouched onto the floor next to Tom 'Trovate la pace nella morte' Hal whispered before picking up and cradling Tom in his arms, he stepped back into the that would be the werewolf's final resting place; just as Tom had requested next to his father.

He placed him down gently. The silent respect between Hal and Alex continued while Hal placed the soil over his friend. A single tear rolled idly down the vampire's cheek.

Alex walked forward slowly until she was stood beside the grave; she placed next to it a water proof pocket that contained all the images from Tom's dream wall. _The life he'll never get to have. _

She then took Toms necklace from her pocket.

It held all the fangs from vampires he had collected over the years, she hung it around his marker before looking down at her feet and taking a step back.

Weeks passed slowly at the house, each day was an improvement, like ice thawing it became easier to talk about Tom and remember and reminisce about him without having a feeling akin to hell.

Alex would accompany Hal to work, working along with him on his shifts- reminding him gently that it is what Tom would have wanted, for them to be happy and have normalcy.

'Hurry up Hal it's starting!'

Alex snuggled deeper into the sofa getting comfy for the show, it was a crap show; guessing the price of old smelly furniture and decorations hardly a night at the club, she smirked to herself imagining Hal as one of the objects on the show, they'd never guess his age…well she thought, unless he opened his mouth and began to debate about show tunes and radio 4.

'And what are you smirking about?'

Hal came around the bar and raised an eyebrow quizzically at Alex.

'Nothing' she smiled innocently.

Hal sat down on the sofa next to Alex he plucked the remote from the table, he was about to turn up the volume when a knocking came from the door. 'Who the devil is that at this hour?' Hal frowned to Alex.

'I think you're supposed to answer it' Alex looked at Hal; he rolled his eyes 'How witty' He placed the remote back onto the table and strode over to the door.

'Hello Lord Harry' if Hals heart beat it would have been sure to have stopped when he saw who had come to the threshold. 'Hetty' He spat the word out.

'Indeed' The little girl smiled.

'You, you're alive, but that's impossible! the explosion, no one could have survived that' Hetty stood arms folded over her chest, she wore a petite little dress; resembling a porcelain doll, Hal glanced behind her as usual she was travelling with a large brute of a man more than likely a vampire recruited by Hetty herself…Hetty liked her protection, she could easily kill whole towns full of people, but like Hal she rarely got her hands dirty

'Yeah, yeah the explosion right! I remember that' She sneered sarcastically 'You tried to kill me'

Alex got up from the sofa and joined Hal at the door 'I know you, you scurried out wi' that bloke when Annie blew the warehouse to shit' Hetty scowled at the ghost 'Oh, look, your little tag along and where is the dog?' Hetty tried to peer around the door frame but stopped when she caught hold of the atmosphere, she knew she had struck a nerve, both Hal and Alex winced.

'Oh dear' she feigned sympathy 'Couldn't afford the vet bill?'

'What do you want Hetty' Hal barked

'You, I want you to come back, you've torn the society of vampires in two; the whole gangs gone mad, there is no structure, no one to cover kills, no one to change names and birth dates, the whole organisation has come to shit'

'Not going to happen sweetheart' Alex flicked her wrist sending a burst of energy to the door slamming it shut in the miniature vampire's face.

Moments passed in silence

'I'll be seeing you Hal' The words could have seemed pleasant, but Hal felt the hidden threat behind them it sent chills up his spine _all that power, you could lead them all. Snow is gone now; finally on top_ Hal fought to quieten the voice in his mind, he turned to Alex curtly 'You'll have to excuse me'

Hal turned on the spot and left to his room, _routine structure and routine structure keep busy, keep sane. _He repeated the mantra over and over in his mind.

Alex pointed after Hal about to say something but dropped the hand back to her side when she realised he wasn't going to listen 'Fuck' She sighed.


End file.
